Special Assignment
by Theresa471
Summary: Commander Stanley Kowalski is asked to work on a special assignment with repairing the hull of a 1960 submarine. And to bring it up as an museum piece, however Kowalski is injured as parts of the hull traps him under. This story is 12 chapters total...
1. Chapter 1

**Special Assignment**

 **Prologue 1960 January**

 **Captain Jerald Winters had tried to call for help after finding out his submarine crew were going to die from radiation poisoning.**

 **There was an accident in the main missile room when one of the nuclear missiles on board started to leak radiation.**

The captain was desperate with trying to get all of his crew members off with help from the Naval divers. However time had ran out on the rest as the crew with the Salvation it was there tomb.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Commander Stanley Kowalski having been asked by the Navy department even though he's been working for the Nelson Institute and the Seaview.

General Hancock of the Naval Divers department had asked his old friend on whether he was able to do a special assignment in the South Pacific doing repair work for an old submarine for the Navy from the 1960's.

It had been lost The Salvation with a crew of 100 when it developed radiation from one of there missiles. Half the crew had died just prior to the other half being saved by divers some one thousand feet above crush deep.

Commander Kowalski having been asked by Admiral Nelson after receiving the information from General Hancock on whether he would be available for a few weeks to help out with the repairs. Even though the general had mention that two pieces of one section just could be a problem being dangerous for anyone working during that depth.

Even though with Stanley Kowalski, he's been installed with the special Gils by the Institute and Commander Rose Marie Crane project. However the divers wearing those Gils can only dive at a certain depth before getting into trouble.

So Commander Kowalski won't be using them instead a special diving suit like the one he used to use years ago when he was rescued by Captain Lee Crane.

It's only been the past two years he's been working for Admiral Nelson after being asked to transfer over to the private sector. Even his own brother was pleased that he would be able to see him more often having to be serving on the Seaview.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Currently at his Institute's apartment packing. Kowalski was very excited with the work. When his brother knocked on the door since the Seaview was docked after a week doing training exercises with the Navy.

Stanley was moving his suit case with his personal belongings when his brother walked in with his civilian. "Brother it's great to see you again, even though I will be leaving soon with waiting for the helicopter to pick me up at the heliport to take me to the carrier." Stanley said with a strong hug with his brother.

"Good luck Stan. How many other divers will be helping you out with the special assignment?" He asked with turning to face the front door.

"One other. He's also a diver in the private field. However I will meet him once I get onto the carrier. By the way where are you going in your civilian clothing?" He asked in a serious tone knowing that his brother loves to play cards with his friends.

"Over to Patterson's place to meet up with Sharkey and Riley to play real serious black jack for dough brother. I need to go, Try sending me a message from the carrier that you were able to make it."

"I will see to it brother." As once again a strong hug from him before breaking it and his younger brother walked out of the apartment to head for the card game.


	2. Chapter 2

Special Assignment

Chapter Two

Kowalski came into Sharkey's apartment to join in on the card game. Sharkey,  
Patterson and Stu Riley were setting up the card table for five.

Kowalski was wondering who else was going to be joining the game, So he had to asked the question. "Hey Chief! Whose the fifth person joining us to play black jack?"

Sharkey had to take a moment for shocking everyone with the information. "It's Admiral Nelson having asked me on whether it was all right that he joined in on the playing. Kowalski and everyone else raised there eyebrows with hearing that Admiral Nelson would be joining them.

It was at this particular moment when Admiral Nelson's voice could be heard through the screen door. "Ahoy everyone. Sharkey can I come in?" He asked in a cheerful tone this evening.

Sharkey in his mixed Hawaiian shirt as with everyone else. Walked over to the screen door to let the Admiral in also wearing a shirt like his along with light Khaki shorts and black slippers. Everyone was beginning to wonder on what was going on with him and the Seaview.

"Have you started yet Chief?" He replied with looking at the round table.

"We still need to get out the beer and snacks to have them brought into the living room before starting. Sit down sir before getting ready. Would you like a beer?" Sharkey asked just for the hell of it.

"Sure! However I will only have one since Doc Jamieson is keeping an eye on my health now of days or else I will be place into sickbay under lock and key." Everyone laughed at the Admiral's joke.

Kowalski had brought out the snacks while Patterson brought out the beer to hand an Budweiser to Nelson sitting down as with the rest of the players. "Here you go sir, enjoy!" Patterson announced with moving over to his seat very anxious to begin. While everyone placed there chips onto the table including Admiral Nelson.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Commander Stanley Kowalski couldn't wait to get off the helicopter and get onto the carrier. His stomach was doing flips with the way the pilot was flying. When ever he was inside the FS-1. His stomach never bothered him this bad and he wasn't able to say anything to the pilot.

Thank god he was only moments away from landing on the carrier. He needed to speak with Captain Cory Belson for the past five years. Prior to that he was involved with the Naval Seals with running one of the special Ops groups.

The pilot made an announcement to let everyone on board to hold tight. He was going to be landing with the wind velocity extremely strong. It was a little tricky since he's been flying in all types of conditions.

15 minutes later...

Commander Stanley Kowalski was being greeted by the Captain. He was mostly very impressive for someone to be in the Naval Seals. Captain Cory Benson was in his late fifties with salt & pepper hair.

"Nice to meet you, Commander. Admiral Nelson spoke a great deal about you and your abilities. Lets just hope you will be able to help with the last of the repairs. We had two injuries happened since the repairs started. Between the depth and the water currents. It just makes it hard at times to make any of the repairs on the haul." He stated direct with the divers having been injured.

"I understand Captain. I will try to do my best for when it comes to my work." Kowalski responded with pride in his tone towards the captain.

"Ok, Now I will walk you to sick bay since Doctor Singe needs to check you physically before your able to begin the work. I understand your also been fitted with the GILS from the Institute?" He asked with concern for when it comes to deep diving below 4000 feet. However the new GILs fitted are on temp hold due to recent issues with the designs.

"Yes, that is correct Captain. However I won't be using them this assignment. Shall we go to sickbay now. I am a little bit tired and I do need to sleep a little before starting." He asked with the answer coming out as being tired.

"I completely understand Commander." The both officers moved out of the cabin of the Captain's quarters before taking the stairs down to the sickbay level.


	3. Chapter 3

Special Assignment

Chapter Three

Commander Stanley Kowalski after being in sickbay for over an hour with being checked by the doctor. He found a slight issue with his lungs since he read in his file that he's been fitted with Level six GILS from the program developed by the Nelson Institute.

"Doctor Mitchell what's wrong? Stanley asked with a concern in his tone with asking the medical doctor.

"Your oxygen levels are off slightly. However I would be able to take care of it with medication to bring up your blood oxygen count. Otherwise your fit as fiddle to work on the repairs below this carrier." Dr. Mitchell replied with moving over to the dispenser to set up the shot into his right arm before letting him go to rest.

Checking the dosage in the vile. Doctor Mitchell goes to inject the medication into his main vein. "It's going to take an hour or two to work. So when it does Commander, it's going to give you a slight flush to your face."

"Thanks for the warming Doc. If you will excuse me, I need someone to escort me to my quarters. "Stanley asked with seeing the doctor calling for someone to take him to his quarters. "Thanks!" He replied feeling the exhausted catching up to him.

"Your welcomed Commander." Doctor Mitchell said with going back into his office. While Commander Kowalski waited until his guide showed up.

However it didn't take all that long for the female guide arrived. "Sir, I am here to take you to your quarters." Yeoman Cindy Elaine in white. "Please come this way Commander Kowalski."

"Sure yeoman. Lead the way and I am all yours!" She chuckled with walking out of sickbay and into the corridor to head downstairs to the next level.

They didn't have to walk that far. It was two doors down when she used a key to open up his quarters. "This key is yours Commander don't lose it. Keep it locked at all times while your under the water doing repairs."

Carrying his things in hand. They walked in to a spacious area for him to stay into. "Wow! This is really nice yeoman. Thanks for all of your help."

"Have a good rest Commander. I will be heading back to my work on the bridge. Good night!" She closed the door on him and the silence of being inside made him happy in a big way.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After three hours of playing hard ball with the cards. Admiral Nelson to quit after winning too many hands the past hour. And besides he has paperwork that needs to be worked on at his house on the base.

He was able to tell by the looks of Sharkey, Patterson and Kowalski. They were losing there pants at this time. While Stu Riley and himself were winning.

"I will stop right now while I am ahead gentlemen. Enjoy the rest of the evening on whether or not your going to continued playing." Nelson responded with being handed a small bag by Kowalski to place his winnings inside. "Thanks! And good evening..." He walked out feeling happy that he was able to pull over the wolves over them with winning and without cheating like Kowalski and Sharkey were doing early on in the session.


	4. Chapter 4

Special Assignment

Chapter Four

Commander Stanley Kowalski all of a sudden was feeling really tired. He didn't even bother taking off his clothes or shoes with hitting the bed and placing the blankets over him.

He didn't know what was causing it at the moment. Even though at this time he really didn't care, accept for the fact he needs to get up early in the morning for his work.

Sometime during the night...

Kowalski under neath the dark waters at 3500 feet. He was using the special tool to repair part of the inner hull after being under for almost two hours. He had only seen the other diver twice in that time span.

He was beginning to have a very hard time with trying to cope with the deep in spite the fact his Gils weren't causing any problems.

After finishing up the one section. He moved over to the next with taking out a special tool to remove a piece of the metal that needs to be taken out. It was going to be some what difficult since the metal has been this way since 1960.

He was using up a great deal of oxygen breathing hard to try and remove the damn metal. When finally he was able to remove it. However he didn't see it coming when another section came falling to knock him under it to trap him...

THIS IS WHEN HE WOKE UP IN A COMPLETE SWEAT...

Kowalski was breathing very fast and wasn't able to control it until he was able to slow down his oxygen levels into his lungs.

Checking the time...He needed to try falling back to sleep once again. Since he needs to be up at seven a.m. or seven hundred hours to have breakfast and briefing before moving into the waters with the other diver.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson had woke up early only to find a coded message in his office of the house.

When he had taken a look at the communications from a research station 100 miles from the carrier that has Commander Kowakski working on a special assignment..

There has been some type of an explosion happened on the station with fifty personnel involved. Admiral Waverly new to COMSUBPAC had issued the Seaview asap to move out to that location.

He goes to call Lee Crane knowing that he is up usually at this hour with the two boys William and David always liking to play with his father. This time it was Rose Marie that answer the phone.

"Rose Marie, I need to speak with Lee right away it's an emergency. The Seaview needs to leave within five hours with everyone abroad. An research station 100 miles away from the carrier that has Commander Stanley Kowalski on special assignment. There has been an explosion with no further details.

"I will get him Admiral Nelson." She said with leaving the phone on the counter in the kitchen...

After a brief pause Captain Lee Crane came to the phone.

"Yes Admiral what's going on?" He asked in catching his breath with rushing to get to the phone with both boys playing in the living room.

"How soon can we get all of the Seaview crew members on board?" He asked with waiting to hear the response from Lee Crane.

"If we push it Admiral Nelson maybe three hours. Explain to me on board the Seaview while I call Sharkey , Kowalski and Patterson to call the rest of the crew, as with myself, Rose Marie and yourself." He responded with ending the call to start working on calling everyone with moving into the library with the numbers listed on the computer terminal.


	5. Chapter 5

Special Assignment

Chapter Five

Five hours later...

Admiral Nelson over the intercom asked Captain Lee Crane on how many of the crew they were short.

"Twenty five Admiral. They are not going to make it in time with the distance they have to come from San Diego. What if I call Rose Marie and Juliette(Sharkey's Wife) to join the mission to at least help in the communications and medical field?"

"Do it quick Lee. They can use the FS-Three having been checked. Since it's on the helipad ready to take off." Admiral Nelson says to Crane from his cabin ending the conversation.

It was at this point that Rose Marie from the beach house quickly called her sister Patricia only a few miles away to watch the two boys while they are away on the trip. It's going to be hard since Patricia and her husband John already have one child to be cared for. However she and John had never been bothered with wanting to take care of William and David.

Quickly she had gather a few things, some food cans and diapers for David and Two and half years old.

After closing up the beach house. Placing the items into the back of the trunk and placing the two boys into their seats. She was off and running heading for her sister's house.

15 minutes later without too much traffic.

Patricia and her husband John having to be home from work. They met Rose Marie in a hurry handed over the two boys and there things. "I am sorry to rush like this sis. I need to be on the Seaview as soon as possible with taking the FS-Three, along with Juliette and I believe two others from the medical staff.

"Don't worry about it Rose Marie. William and David will be taken for with our son Joey to be wanting to play with them most of the night. " Patricia said even though no way in hell it was going to happen in the first place with those three young boys.

"Thanks Sis for the shortness of the time with bringing them over. Listen I need to go now, I will be sure to make it up to the both of you as with Lee."

"Go already before Admiral Nelson has my head for keeping you to long here. " Quickly she her sister a kiss as with both her sons before John takes them back from going after there mother.

Rose Marie had gotten into her vehicle to head for the Nelson Institute and the FS-Three waiting for her and the others.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Forty Five minutes later...

Kowalski had called over Captain Lee Crane to the radar section. "What is it Kowalski?" He asked over his shoulder very anxious.

"Sir, it's the FS-Three arriving in five minutes." Kowalski announced with seeing the Captain's face lit up at the mention with his wife flying the FS-3.

Captain Lee Crane called over Chief Sharkey knowing that Juliette was on board the flying sub. He came over to ask what was going on.

"Chief the FS-3 will be arriving soon. Please go help everyone get abroad the Seaview safe and sound." He ordered without questioned.

"Yes, sir right away." Chief Sharkey moved forward to the third hatchway for which the FS-3 will be arriving.

 _ **Moments Later...**_

"Welcomed abroad everyone. Admiral Nelson will answer all of your questions in a little while. I know all of you are tired from rushing in getting here. So I will suggest that you can either eat, sleep or have Doc Jamieson check you out before we get into the mission right away."

Everyone went there separate ways including Juliette speaking to Sharkey before heading to the cabin to rest a little.

In a soft tone over by the spiral stair case.

"Just what exactly is going on lee?" She asked before telling him in his ear that the both boys are ok having to be with her sister.

"I am sorry to have you away from them. And besides you can always work on your projects here on the Seaview, including helping out Jamieson and Doctor Sterling." Lee said with a little bit of a smirk on his face that Rose Marie needed to wipe off his face right away.


	6. Chapter 6

Special Assignment

Chapter Six

On the small island of Tyree named after one of the scientist wife's child Tyree age six months. Currently in Hawaii with it's mother Diane and her parents until her husband was done with the work on the island.

Doctor Paul Elders crawling on the ground to reach the others. A small Air Force plane having trouble crashed into the research building onto the island. The pilot died instantly as the gasoline went up into flames along with the entire area to kill a number of the personnel inside the building and out.

No one knew it was coming when the plane crashed and the explosion. Doctor Elders was outside a half a mile away talking to two others when they heard the plane crash. The three of them were hit with debris knocking them down to the ground.

Reaching his friend Doctor Jerry Reeds chemist. He was still alive with a bad gash to his right leg. Other wise it was manageable to tying the leg to cut the blood flow until he's able to get help. "What the hell happened Paul?" As he cries out from the pain in spite the fact that Elders had stopped the blood flow to the right leg.

"Air Force Plane crashed due to some type of mechanical failure. I believe the pilot has died instantly with that explosion. We need to get back there to find out whether any one else is still alive Jerry. Doctor Smiths is dead too much damage to his head and back of the neck. Come on I will help you walk back to the compound."

"I will try my best Paul." He takes a deep breath with his friend helping him get up from the ground. He grimaced once he was able to hold onto his friend with the left side and without putting too much pressure on the leg.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On board the Seaview

Admiral Nelson agreed to Lee Crane's idea with sending two of the flying subs to survey the small island and to find out on whether anyone was still alive.

Nelson had received a report from the Air Force that a single plane with the pilot had developed engine trouble and crashed on the research island to cause the explosion.

Captain Lee Crane had put together the list of crew members that will be going onto the island. He was talking over the micro phone...

When Commander Rose Marie Crane had heard her name. As with Lt. Juliette Sharkey, Kowalski, Patterson, Captain Crane and Doctor Anthony Sterling would be going on the mission to find survivors. Rose Marie was just getting to quarters after having something to eat when the names were listed.

'Damn!" She cursed with opening the door to look for her green fatigues and survival gear. Afterwards she would head for the front of the Control Room to wait for the others. She ran into her husband on the way to there quarters to change as well. "Jesus Lee this is turning out to be some cruise after all."

"I know Rose. Hopefully we will be able to find survivors on the island this time around. While Commander Stanley Kowalski has it made with the repairs on the old submarine."

"How old is the submarine?" She asked with curiosity.

"The Salvation went down in 1960 to present. Otherwise it was built in the early 1950's Rose so take it from that aspect. Now scoot with getting to the Control Room." Lee said with padding her bottom to give him a look with I will get you later some time.


	7. Chapter 7

Special Assignment

Chapter Seven

Commander Stanley Kowalski and another diver from the Navy were working the past three hours under the waters repairing the hull on the sides. Both divers were talking back and forth with saying that the water currents were picking up making it a little harder to work with the tools.

Captain James Andrews told Kowalski that he was going onto the other side to start working.

"What about taking a break since we have been under neath three hours?" Stanley asked through his breathing tube.

"It's ok Commander I am fine. The sooner we get this job done. The sooner we get get home quicker." Captain Andrews says with moving away slowly with the suit he's wearing is very heavy to move quick.

"I can agree with you on that aspect of it." He was bored while splicing a certain section of the hull other wise Captain Andrews was no where to be seen for the moment.

It was easier for Commander Kowalski to use his stage six GILS freely. However lately the Institute had found certain flaws and he had to go with the special diving suit to be doing the work with the repairs.

He needed to take a break with being down this deep a long time. So he called the diver to let him know that he was going up to the surface to have coffee and food to recharge his energies. And no doubt the doctor would want to check him out.

Placing the equipment on his side of the suit. It's going to take time with pulling himself up with the chains to lead him to the steps and up and over onto the side of the carrier.

It took almost twenty minutes for Commander Kowalski to reach the top of the surface and seeing the blue sky finally. Two of the Naval crew members helped him to remove the diving suit once he was over the railing.

He had felt better with the fresh air and the seventy pounds of diving suit off his body overall. And the first thing he was going to do was relieve himself before going to see the medical doctor for a check up.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Both of the flying subs were able to find a clearing some eight hundred feet from the research building.

Chief Sharkey was the first to say something to the group. "What a mess! We are going to be lucky if we find anyone alive." He said with Captain Lee Crane came over to the group after being the last to leave the flying sub.

"Spread out everyone and make sure with every body you find that they are either still alive or dead." Crane ordered with looking over at Rose Marie and Juliette moving off towards what is left of the building. They were able to see parts of the Air Force plane spread out throughout the entire area.

Rose Marie continued to move debris for a few moments. While seeing in the distance that Juliette was basically doing the same as well.

A moment later she heard someone crying out under neath the debris one hundred feet ahead of her. She moved quickly as she could without hurting herself.

She called out to Juliette to help her out with moving the bigger pieces. Juliette came over to help her out remove the metal and other types of debris. "I heard someone cry out Juliette. Please help me move this piece." She replied with the both of them moving everything to find a woman bleeding from the head and stomach. She was still alive, but she won't be for long. Since they need to move her off the ground and get the woman into the flying sub.

Juliette bent down to help the woman up in her forties maybe. "Take it easy we are here to help you to bring you to the Seaview for treatment. Do you remember what happened?" Rose Marie place an bandage around her head to help stop the bleeding as with her stomach.

"I heard the Air Force plane fly over. But before everyone knew it. The entire place went up like an atomic bomb. All I knew was passing out from the blinding flash and passing out under the debris." She said with being helped by the two ladies to the flying sub.

When they arrived. Kowalski was helping Chief Sharkey with having found two others in better shape then Lt Karen Ryan being helped by Rose Marie and Juliette.

"Sharkey we need to get them back to the Seaview for treatment right away. I will fly the flying sub back. Let Lee know that I am leaving with Juliette to keep an eye n everyone.

"I will tell him Commander. Get moving!" Sharkey said with Kowalski and him standing back to let Rose Marie take off from the clearing.


	8. Chapter 8

Special Assignment

Chapter Eight

Commander Stanley Kowalski had been working for almost two hours on the under neath part of the hull. He had heard from the Captain that he had just arrived to be working on the other side.

Kowalski was having it easy for the past hour with the pieces breaking off. So that later he and the the diver would be able to replace it.

Pulling himself over to another section. Once again he was beginning to feel the water current having to be a little bit stronger. "Damn!" As he cursed with trying to settle himself into place to start working once more.

However something wasn't right. Kowalski had to use his radio to call the research vessel. It was an moment later when Sergeant Kallis answered with watching the stack of the tubing of his suit.

"What's wrong Commander?" He asked waiting for a reply.

"The god damn water currents are making it impossible to work for the moment. I am going to try one more time in another section. Keep the line open just in case of another problem." Kowalski says to Sergeant Kallis over the radio.

Five minutes later...

Kowalski screamed out over the radio. "Help me please!" A piece of the hull for where he moved over had fallen on top of him.

Sergeant Kallis tried to get a proper answer out of him. "What's happening Kowalski? He's screaming over the radio.

"I am trapped! I can't move right now. Need help quickly Sergeant..." As he tries to control his breathing and heart rate before the rest of his vitals sky rocketed.

"Hold on Stanley. We are getting together a team of divers to help you. I will keep the line open in order for you to talk to me until they arrive to help you." Sergeant Kallis says over the radio. While the entire research vessel is on full alert. It was a moment later when Sergeant Kallis came up with another idea. "Stanley can you hear me?"

'Yes, I hear you." He says with trying not to move all that much. Since he already knows that he has two cracked ribs.

"Listen to me. Since I know your fitted with your GILS. Is it possible for you to try and get out of your diving suit since your able to swim at this depth?"

"I am the only one of the program is able to survive at this depth. I will try Sergeant until help arrives. I already know that I have two cracked ribs making it difficult to breath and move."

"Try your best Stanley."

The pressure was very difficult to try and remove the suit. Especially weighing a little over 100 pounds. Otherwise he was able to do it with the removal of his breathing helmet with the pressure of the waters rushing in until his GILS were able to adjust.

He was able to move the metal part of the hull with his additional strength caused by the GILS. He had felt relieved that the metal hull having broken off made it easier for him to move until helped arrived.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Twenty Minutes Later...

The four divers pulling themselves down on the hoses. They were able to see Commander Stanley Kowalski floating near the hull section of the Salvation submarine. "He's still alive! He need to get him back up to the surface." Doctor Chavez says to the divers.

Slowly moving up with Commander Kowalski holding on tightly. His breathing to labored with the doctor noticing these facts.

They had to be quicker with getting up to the surface or else they were going to lose him.


	9. Chapter 9

Special Assignment

Chapter Nine

The divers were able to get him up and over the railing. While Doctor Lindey was able to check his vitals. "I need him in surgery stat!" He ordered with moving Commander Kowalski now on the rolling stretcher.

His breathing was labored. While his blood pressure having been 122 over 54. While his heart rate is 75.

Moving him onto the table in sick bay. His corpsman was getting the commander ready for surgery. As the doctor had to scrub up and change into his green uniform. His full team arrived to help with the surgery since he had to use a special laser instrument to try and to repair the two ribs causing his breathing to be a part of the problem.

Placing the breathing mask over his face. Doctor Lindey was getting the laser warmed up. While his corpsman were checking his entire body for any other injuries.

A monitor was turned on with placing the wires onto his left and right side of his head to make sure he doesn't suffer with a stroke or any other brain conditions.

"All right everyone I am starting. Please be sure to watch for any changes in his vitals." Doctor Lindey responded with taking the laser and pointing at the exact spot of his two ribs. It's going to take a few moments before the laser will be able to work and seal the two ribs together.

"Doctor is oxygen level is beginning pick up a little." Corpsman Ryan looking at the monitor tells him the information.

"It's a good sign..." Doctor Lindey replied with seeing the laser is working as he raised the volume up a little.

Moments later...

"All vitals doctor are back up to his normal levels. It's amazing on how those GILS that he was fitted with really enhances his vitals, especially his oxygen levels with being able to breath in deep depths." Ryan said to the doctor with finishing up with the last of the seals.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Some time later...

Corpsman Melanie Ryan having been asked to keep an eye on Commander Kowalski since it was the over night watch.

And she was chosen to stay and keep an eye on his vitals. Melanie has been on this research vessel a year now ever since she had asked her father in charge of all projects. She needed to transfer else where into a private sector.

She had heard that Commander Stanley Kowalski worked for the Nelson Institute and the Seaview. Her father had said awhile back she might of been a little too old for the private sector for the medical field. But she wasn't listening to anyone and including her father Captain William Ryan.

Melanie had checked the time to be 2 a.m. and she was hungry. She had gone over into the cupboards and frig to see on whether she was able to see anything good to have.

She was able to find a chicken sandwich, soup and a can of diet soda. However if ever Commander Kowalski wakes from his surgery. He's going to have to deal with just jello and pudding until the doctor comes around.

Moments later...

She heard moaning coming from the patient. She walked over after finishing up her small meal not even enough to feed a mouse.

"Commander Kowalski, you need to take it easy sir. Your had surgery after they had brought you up from the Salvation."

Stanley opens his eyes to a most beautiful sight to see. "You know what? Your a beautiful woman having to be taking care of me."

She blushed. Before saying the following. "I wish my father Captain William Ryan would think of me that way Commander." She said with a bad taste in her mouth for when it comes to her father...


	10. Chapter 10

Special Assignment

Chapter Ten

Stanley said the following to her looking on now. "How long am I expected to be staying here?" He asked with trying to sit up without any type of discomfort.

"It looks like the doctor using the laser really did a great job on you. Your not having any type of pain with your ribs. As to answering your question. Your going to be here awhile until the doctor comes see in the morning. And this being here has me stuck making sure you stay put and wind up hurting yourself further."

He laughed in spite of a slight cough to catch him off guard. This is when Melanie moved over to him to make sure he was all right. She helped him sit up in his bed as she rolls it up further so that he can be comfortable further.

"Thank you so much for your help Melanie. I will try to sleep a little even though I am hungry."  
He says with padding his stomach to make the point to her.

"I will go check to see what is available in the frig and cupboards. Maybe I will be able to hit the jackpot this time around. Give me a few moment and I will try to make your night with what ever food I can find."

Moments later as he closes his eyes.

He hears Melanie's voice. "Did you hit the jack pot Melanie?" He asked with opening his eyes seeing her carrying a tray full of goodies.

"I sure did! How about a chicken salad sandwich, pudding, jello and a banana with orange juice or Gingle ale?" She replied with asking what his choices would be.

"I will take pudding, jello and banana with the Gingle ale since all of a sudden my stomach is doing flips on me right now."

"That is to be expected Stanley. Here you go with the spoons for the pudding and jello. While I will leave you to let you eat in peace. Call me when your done." She says before moving into the other room to rest herself.

Ten minutes later...

She woke quickly when she heard Commander Kowalski's voice asking to help him with getting ready for bed. First she needed to clean him up after making a mess of himself with the food that was given to him. However she didn't say a word about it since he just recently had surgery.

Once she was able to get his pillows in place and the blankets. He was all set to go with his sleep. She would be heading into the same direction with hers.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seven o' clock A.M.

The doctor finally arrived to sick bay to take over after leaving Melanie alone with her patient. She had written on the patient's chart on what she had done for Commander Kowalski during the night. He had not suffered with any side effects from the laser surgery.

Doctor Wilson had to smiled at the well done job she had did with taking care of the diver. Hopefully some type of special relationship will be taking place between the both of them as time goes by.


	11. Chapter 11

Special Assignment

Chapter 11th

"So doc when do I get out of here to finish up the repairs?" Commander Stanley Kowalski asked with feeling so much better from the ribs being repaired.

"Actually your not Commander. The captain has decided that it's just too dangerous trying to get the Salvation afloat as an museum. He's sent off an message to the State department about the lives that could of been lost."

"I will agree with you, doctor. However have you informed Admiral Nelson and the Institute on what had happened to me?" He asked with having the curiosity to find out on what the Admiral had to say.

"Actually he was rather pissed off that he had almost lost the best diver on the Seaview. He wants you back ASAP once your ready to return. He's been staying at the Institute while the Seaview has been extremely busy with rescuing research members from an Air Force plane that had crashed on the island fifty miles from Hawaii."

"Wow! I do hope the pilot was able to survive the crash doc?" Stanley asked with being helped by the doctor to move out of his bed to be checked out before being transferred on an helicopter back to Santa Barbra, California.

"He died on impact along with killing a number of the research doctors and scientists. Otherwise they did find a letter written by the pilot to his wife. I believe Commander Rose Marie Crane plans to return the letter to the wife."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A week later...

Commander Stanley Kowalski was taken off medical leave by Doctor Jamieson just after the Seaview just returned back to Santa Barbara, California a few days earlier. Now the Seaview was getting ready to leave again for a very quick training mission with Commander Chip Morton in charge for the next four days. Any new crew replacements would be on board, while Captain Lee Crane and his wife Rose Marie carrying the letter with them would be meeting up with the wife at the White House. Since he's going to be given a special citation given to his wife Rosalind.

Inside the break room ...There was going to be a big surprise for Commander Stanley Kowalski.

There was laughter coming from one of the tables. As the woman was sitting with the other female crew members to be on the training cruise.

When he saw Melanie, he was in shock to see the woman here on the Seaview. She looked up to see her friend walking over to her.

"I see your doing well Stanley. I didn't know on whether you would be on the training cruise." Melanie said with pulling up a seat for him. Even though the other ladies had to get back to their stations.

"I am Melanie. Doctor Jamieson had taken me off sick leave. Why are you here Melanie?" He had to asked the one question that was important to him.

"I finally did it Stanley. I told my father that I had enough of what I was doing on the research in the Navy. I decided to transfer out to enter the private sector and speaking with Admiral Nelson about joining his crew. He understood as to why I wanted out of the Navy among other things as well."

"Shall we talk more about this in my quarters Melanie since I have my own with being an Commander?" Stanley said to Melanie with taking her hand out of the break room.

"By the way does your brother know that your back on the Seaview?" She asked with moving quickly to give him a kiss onto his lips before anyone catches them.

"No not yet Melanie. Lets go before I attack you here or else they will have to put me in the brig." They both laughed before leaving quickly.

Finale coming up next..


	12. Chapter 12

Special Assignment

Chapter 12th FINALE

Stanley and Melanie had gone to look for his brother (Kid) on the Seaview to let him know that he was back onto the Seaview as with Lt. Melanie Ryan transferring over into the private sector.

Heading for the Control Room since it was very quiet with just a few of the crew members with the training cruise.

Stanley moved into the Control Room to see his brother Ski(Kid) working on checking the radar and sonar systems. When Kowalski looked over to see his brother in normal clothes and a woman close behind him. "Well I will be damn! Stanley I had heard your were finished with the repairs on the Salvation due to your accident under the water. How are you brother?" As Ski Kowalski goes to get up from his seat to hug his brother.

"I am just fine Kid. I would like you to meet Lt. Melanie Ryan. She has transferred out of the Navy to become a member of the Seaview with Admiral Nelson's help.." Stanley tells his brother with a great deal of energy in his words for when he talks about the woman.

"It's nice to meet with you, Kowalski. Stanley has told me a great deal about you." She said to put a slight blush onto Stanley's face.

"Oh! Really! Brother your been holding out on me after all of these years." Ski(Kid) replied with sitting back down in his seat.

"Gentlemen while you have your reunion. I have to get ready for my watch in twenty five minutes in sick bay. Stanley, I will see you later for chow. Bye! As she gives him a quick peck to his cheek before leaving.

When she walked up the spiral staircase fully. Ski Kowalski asked his brother on what was going on between himself and Melanie.

"I plan to married her Ski. I have Grandmother's ring that was given to me a long time ago. You know this Kid. I would like you to attend the wedding for when ever we set the date." Stanley asked with taking out the box of the Green Emerald ring size seven just perfect for Melanie Ryan.

"Of course brother, I will be there for your wedding. I had never thought it would be you. Are you going to invite Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane?" Kid asked with not knowing that Stanley Kowalski had already asked at the time Melanie was talking to Admiral Nelson about the transfer.

"I will asked them when I get to see them after the training cruise is over with." He lied to his brother...

THE END


End file.
